When all comes to an end
by werloks
Summary: Maka is ,one of many, from a specail school that protects the world from Keshans or evil monsters that feed of human souls in search for more power. So, Maka and ,her weapon, Soul Eater are on a journey to capture ninety-nine keshan souls and one witch soul for Soul to become a death scythe. Let's just say, she is in far more than she would like.


I hope you guys don't mind if I cancel the Yuuki and Zero story, I just can't connect all my ideas. Sorry about that (I really am guys), that's why I am writing a new one instead. I might be posting chapters of that one in the future when I figure out where the heck I was going with that. Anyway here's one about SOUL EATER (rawr)! I do not own anything from characters to color of soul eater. Enjoy and please comment! Chapter question: What is your favorite color?

Maka POV: Prolog part one

"A sound soul dwells in a sound mind and a sound body."

A keshan, an evil that feeds of the souls of humans who seeks for more and more power, has lost the feeling of fear all together, which makes them lose control of everything and eventually drives them mad. What a pathetic creature. I am Maka Albarn, a meister for the school DWM or Death weapon mastery (just making that up) and my partner Soul Eater is my weapon (a scythe). Our goal is to collect ninety-nine keshan souls and one witch soul; we currently have ninety-eight keshan souls. Shing, we hear a blade scream with madness make a strident (loud and painful) sound in a dark alley. The tan cobble stones gleamed in the moonlight as we ran across them. I rush to the scene with Soul at my side and then I stop abruptly for a good look.

"Keshan… your soul is mine!" I yelled and looked at soul "Soul!"

He nodded and turned into a scythe. I grabbed him, but the keshan was already running away. So, I dashed after it until it turned around after it went down the stone stairs further into town. I jumped down the stairs and slashed the keshan, but it blocked me with its razor sharp talons, forcing me to slide under the keshan. This time it jumped above me, so I waited until it was close enough and then I blocked his talons. Immediately after I sliced him directly in half only leaving the keshan's glowing red soul in front of us and the pride of another victory. Soul turned back to his human form and snatched the red bulb to quickly eat it.

"Thanks Maka for the good grub." Soul said after devouring it. "Think about it, one more witch soul and I'll become one of lord Death's personal weapons, as if I wasn't cool enough."

I replied "Yeah, we better report to lord Death right away."

I smiled and started walking for a secret window to communicate with our principal, lord death himself (no he is not evil in this story). We finally got there, it was an old abandoned shop near the center of death city, and I breathed on the glass until a thin layer of fog appeared on the door. I carefully wrote and whispered: 42-42-564, whenever you need him knock on Death's door. The window began to slash blue lines across its surface like water and then, after a few moments, lord Death and My dad ;( appeared through the screen.

"Hello lord Death, are you there?" I asked humbly

"Oh, hey you two, how are things going?" He asked in return

I began "We just captured our ninety-ninth soul sir and no we only have one more witch soul to go."

"Well done Maka, you are proving to be an excellent meister, just like your mom. Now be careful, the last soul is the trickiest one yet. Good luck." Death congratulated us

"Hey Soul Eater," My dad started (I tensed up and glared at him) "Keep your dirty little hands of my Maka, you hear? If you even think about it I will fricking kill you, got that octopus head! "

Soul laughed "Like someone as cool as me would settle for a flat chested girl like that."

I wiped my blonde hair around to glare at him now and my dad pressed his face against the screen and it began to look like a thin piece of plastic. "What did you just say! Are you trying to say that my little Maka isn't attractive! Why haven't you made a move on her yet? You're a man aren't you!" (My dad said that if you didn't already notice already)

Soul sighed "You know you're a little annoying."

My dad directed his attention toward me now. "Maka, your daddy loves you in every way sweetheart."

I turned away and stuck up my nose. "Don't waste your breathe. I would never even consider you close to my father."

In response he made a really weird face and a noise that sounded something like this: Huuhanananah?

"Okay," lord death interrupted "Let's set the family feud aside and get back to business. Good luck getting the last soul! Reaper out."

The screen slowly faded away and I stepped back from the window. After I grasped soul's hand and pulled him toward the witch's house. As we walked, I finally stumbled upon the witch Blair's house. It was three vibrant orange pumpkins in the shape of a snowman. I could hear her from ten feet away (in her bathtub) singing something like: "pum, pum, pum, pum I always get what I want, just give it to me! Pum, pum, pum, pu beauty, beautiful pretty lady, but you know, you know I got a secret. Yes I do pumpkins, pum, pum, pumpkins because that's my magic spell. Pum, pum, pumpkins, pum, pum, pumpkins yeah." It was REALLY annoying.

"This must be the witch, Blair's house" I confirmed

Soul scratched his back "A pumpkin house, that's cool, but sneaking into a house isn't really manly. Let's just bust in."

I began "No Soul, remember this soul is harder to get then all the other ones we have to sne-"

Of course Soul smashed through the middle window, landing in her bathtub, on top of her, great! I rushed through the house.

"AH, naked lady!" I heard Soul say from the bathroom

"Oh hey, is everything okay down there in the bubbles little boy." Blair said with confusion.

I saw Soul's nose burst with blood as he notices her boobs where right in his face (what am I going to do with you, Soul) and then he started to stutter "A cool guy like me sees naked women all the time, I am totally used to it."

"Of course you are," Blair stated "I am sure of it and that's why your nose is bleeding."

"Okay yeah, sure your soul is mine-" He said as I charged in and kicked him with my metal boots.

"You idiot," I screamed at him "What were you thinking? We were supposed to sneak in here. Sorry to interrupt miss, but your soul is mine."

"I hope that cute boy while be alright." She said looking at Soul while beating her eyelashes.

Soul's nose exploded with blood once more landing with his head on the wall and I said. "Can you just hurry up and turn into a scythe now."

"Working on it Maka." Soul finally spit out and turned into a scythe. "Okay naked and beautiful or not I am still going to kill you and eat your soul, witch."

She was still sitting in her bathtub "Witch lady? I like it, so hand him over to me! Pumpkin, pumpkin, pumpkin Halloween cannon!"

A little pumpkin appeared and hit me, sending us straight out of the house and into the street. It was the next morning now and I was extremely tired.

See what happens next on soul eater, when all comes to an end! Hope you guys enjoyed and please comment. The chapter question is: what in your favorite color?


End file.
